Zero
Zero is the masked identity of several characters, throughout the anime'', Code Geass''. The masked identity serves as the enigmatic leader of the Black Knights, a group devoted to free Britannia from regal authority. While in the majority of the series, it serves as Lelouch's secret alias, Zero has been posed by other characters as well, including CC and Suzaku Kururugi. Though the protagonist of his series, Zero is a terrorist willing to sacrifice the innocent to further his goals, thus warranting his inclusion in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Non Disney Villains Tournament Threatening Cobra Zero readies his army of Black Knights, creating a transmission of his presence. One of the interceptors of this message is Cobra Commander. Cobra Commander sends out Zartan to damage the Black Knights, but Rolo Lamperouge takes him out. Thus, Zero meets with his various lieutenants, including his longtime friend, Suzaku Kururugi, and plans to step up his attacks. Infiltration Zero tracks down the government agent, Kent Mansley; using his Geass upon the hapless agent, Zero turns Mansley into an unwitting spy. When Mansley then loses government secrets after a tryst with Holli Would, Zero reprimands him and demands results. Threatened to Tricked The Baroness, Cobra Commander's second-in-command, tracks down Zero while in his civilian identity, Lelouch Lamperouge. Thinking his identity secure, Lelouch tries to flee. When the Baroness pursues, Suzaku tries to halt her assault. This proves ineffective, as the Baroness simply kicks him away. Lelouch tries to fight the Baroness off, but he takes a few punches from her. He then uses his Geass on her, a tactic that seemingly works. Lelouch orders her to leave him. A few days later, Zero receives a disturbing call. The Baroness had been bluffing during the battle and has uncovered his identity. Cobra Commander is out for his blood. Taking Down CobraCategory:Anime VillainsCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War"Category:Anti-HeroesCategory:RedeemedCategory:Zero Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Zero Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains WarCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Major Players Knowing that his cover has been blown, Zero mounts an ambitious assault against the forces of Cobra Commander. He personally infiltrates the compound and forces the guards to commit suicide with his Geass. Major Bludd shoots Zero, managing to blast his helmet clear in half. Rolo comes to Zero's aid, only to be threatened by Destro and Doctor Mindbender. Infuriated that someone would threaten his brother, Lelouch shoots Doctor Mindbender. While his partner, CC, distracts Cobra Commander's armies with a massive Knightmare Frame, Zero blasts the Baroness to the side. As the brawl gets larger and larger, Lelouch tries to further damage the faction, but Cobra Commander shoots him aside with his laser cannon cane. A reprogrammed Jeremiah Gottwald tries to cut Zero down, but Zero simply jumps over him. Zero then uses his height to land another kick onto the Baroness. Zero finally grabs a sword and holds Cobra Commander at its tip. Meanwhile, CC and Destro, who has turned traitor, destroy Cobra's compound with missiles. In the battle's aftermath, Zero welcomes Destro into the Black Knights. The Return of Cobra Miraculously, Cobra Commander survives the destruction of his base and allies with the Major, the Nazi who has taken over London. Cobra Commander unveils a weapon of mass destruction called FLEIJA and wipes out Moscow, forcing Zero to make a response within 24 hours. Lelouch responds by setting off explosives all throughout London, killing thousands. In spite of Cobra's show of force, Zero does not make any back up plans, relying on his original defenses. This proves to be a massive mistake, as Kent Mansley turns traitor and reveals essential details about the Black Knights' position to Cobra. As the Major's vampires pour into London and Decepticon robots begin killing the Black Knights, Zero is forced to flee. As he makes his escape, he encounters Cobra Commander, who holds him at gunpoint and demands that he take off his mask. Zero does so, commenting on the irony of the situation. He demands that Cobra shoot him, revealing that he is wearing a special bomb; should his heart stop, the bomb will go off and kill them both. Cobra then reveals that he does not fear death and would, in fact, prefer to see Zero die. In fear, Zero draws a gun, only for Cobra to shoot it out of his hand. Cobra then takes this advantage to tear the bomb off Zero's chest, leaving the rebel defenseless. Re-Written Zero ends up enduring a fate worse than death. He is brought before his father, Charles zi Britannia, who wipes his mind and implants false memories. The new Zero launches an aggressive campaign to take over Animal Farm, demanding that Dolf turn over the territory to him. When Dolf refuses and ridicules him, Zero launches a missile at one of Dolf's laboratories, killing Pinky. He also encounters his ally, Jeremiah Gottwald, overjoyed to see him after surviving a kamikaze attack. Zero, out of his traditional character, shoots his old friend in the head. Now calling himself "Julius Kingsley," Zero becomes an ally of the Fire Nation on behalf of Emperor Charles. Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains